Run To You
by plsletmefly
Summary: On the continent of Ibiandra, royalty has stayed supreme since the 1800's. Rulers have come and go, wars have been fought, yet the land remains peaceful together. Natsume Hyuuga has lived as a prince all his life, everything he says goes. But when someone from his past shows up unexpectedly, he loses control of what is real and what isn't.


This story is based loosely off of Pentatonix's Run To You. I highly recommend listening to it. It's soft and meaningful and their harmonies are just superb, I have fallen in love with it numerous times. I hope you do as well.

* * *

Chapter One: The Memory

Natsume didn't think that coming to this party would actually entertain him. Usually they just consisted of a bunch of women flirting with him, getting him to dance, and then eventually he would indulge one of their requests and bed them. He didn't think this party was to be any better. His best friend was getting engaged, and all the neighboring kingdoms came to celebrate, including his own.

His brothers ran off with their own fiancés or found a date to converse with to pass the time. Natsume never thought that was pleasing enough. He'd rather just grab some broad at the end of the night, fuck her senseless, then let her go in the morning, like a fish back into the river. Both parties were satisfied and he got to let off some sexual frustrations. Well almost both parties were.

Sometimes the girl would whine and complain at how harshly she'd be treated, but Natsume usually ushered them out one way or another. Rarely had they left without a fuss.

The raven-haired man ambled up to a server, placing his drink on the tray to retrieve another. That was the other good thing about parties, no limit on alcohol and he didn't have to pay for it. He took a sip of the bubbly liquid, letting it foam in his mouth before swallowing it. He went to take another and nearly spilled it all over himself when he was clapped on the back.

"What the fuck?!" He leaned forward in time before the drink could catch his tie, and landed on the floor instead. He turned around and glared when he was met with eyes of cerulean blue. His grimace softened when met with the man in front of him and his knock-your-socks-off smile. He couldn't help it.

"Glad to see you made the party my friend. Though, you don't seem to be enjoying yourself much." The man glanced around at the many women, begging to be talked to but ignored and laughed inwardly. His friend certainly had a way to keep the women wanting more.

"Ruka, on a night light this, alcohol is enough to satisfy me company wise. Though I'd love something that'll kick my ass in the morning. Always better to forget then remember the heartbreak you cause the night before." His best friend laughed and pointed to a table on the other side of the room.

"There you are. All the liquor your shit-faced self desires." Natsume smirked at Ruka's language. Rarely did the man curse, and to know it was because of him that he did was entertaining. Natsume finished his champagne and took two steps forward before being stopped.

"Is that really the language a **prince** should be using? **Especially **the soon-to-be-king?" Natsume groaned and rolled his eyes at the all-too-familiar voice coming from behind him. He turned around to face a woman shorter than him, but way more menacing. Her amethyst eyes avoided his and instead were locked onto the man's next to him.

"Fuck **off** Hotaru. Like I need your whiny fucking voice to interrupt quote 'the most wonderful night of my life' end quote. Or so mentioned by your pathetic announcement. Did she really have to make those?" He muttered trying to gain her attention. He was afraid Ruka would faint from her glare.

Her eyes flickered to his then came to rest on them after a moment more. "Natsume. How much I've longed to see my little brother. How long has it been? Six years? And what a wonderful six years it's been." She smiled coldly and took in his appearance. Not much had changed about her younger twin in the years since they'd been together. He had shaved his face clean and no longer sported the goatee he'd had for years. God, it was so ugly.

"I'm sure brother-in-law would have a say in that." Natsume smirked knowingly. He'd heard his sister and her husband had been in numerous fights since they'd married. Natsume wasn't surprised, his sister was a bitch.

"Now, now you two. Fighting is not permitted at someone's engagement party. Especially not the Best Man and Maid of Honor." Andou sauntered up, sliding an arm around Hotaru almost mechanically. Natsume noticed this, of course, and laughed at his attempt to be romantic. The only clue of it being a strange act was the jerkiness of his movements and the slight flinch from his sister. He guessed physical contact had been very brief in those six years since she'd been married off to him.

"Oh, you know the mystery bride, do you sis?" He cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow. A sigh rose from the women around them. Everybody but Hotaru ignored it, she sneered in disgust.

"Yes, in fact she's Andou's sister." She turned to look at the guy next to her. "Right…, honey?" The words were said through clenched teeth and a fake smile. Natsume could barely contain his grin. She was terrible about putting on an air of romance.

"Calm down you two, wouldn't want you to start a fire from the passion in your words." Natsume snickered at his own joke and looked away. He knew better than to look when his sister was furious. She could kill you with a glare. "But, uh, if he's my brother-in-law, then what does that make me and her?"

"Nothing, she's my bride-to-be remember?" Ruka laughed, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "Speaking of brides, when are you going to settle down?"

"Come on Ruka, are you really asking that?" Natsume eyed one of the girl's watching the conversation and slid Ruka's hand off his shoulder. He walked over to her, never letting her escape his gaze. Her breath hitched as he came closer and red grew along her cheeks.

When his face was next to hers, she held her breath, watching him closely. "All girl's want me." He hand reached up and gripped a strand of the girl's hair, tucking it behind her ear. "How could I ever pick **just one**." The back of his hand slid down her cheek and lifted her chin. His lips met hers and he ever so slowly parted her lips with his own. He lingered for a moment before pulling away. He smirked and turned away, careful to hide his laughter. Her face had been ridiculous, she looked like a boiled crab her face was so red.

His company watched as he walked away toward the bar, shaking their heads in disapproval.

"Do you think he'll ever meet someone? Like, right for him I mean? Someone who can take his constant harassment and moods? I mean, I can barely take it and we've been friends since we were in diapers."

"I don't know Ruka. But by his standards, he's a God. Nobody could possibly be good enough for him." The three looked over at the girl and were unsurprised to find her passed out and being attended to by friends and servants. "Come on Andou, I'm hungry." Hotaru swept by her husband, not giving him a glance or looking behind to even see if he'd follow.

"She's got you so whipped." Ruka smiled knowingly at his soon-to-be-brother-in-law and walked away. "Good luck!" he yelled behind him, not caring to look if Andou had heard.

Natsume slumped against the bar in the corner of the room. "Hardest shit you got, I don't wanna remember tonight." He muttered to the bartender not meeting his eyes. Something cold and hard was slipped into his hand and he downed it as fast as possible. He grunted from the pain as the burning sensation settled in his throat, before asking for another. This one he took a sip from before turning around to survey the crowd.

Everywhere he went, women followed. He didn't even seem to notice them anymore, except for when he wanted something from them. He scanned around the room, looking for some sort of entertainment when feedback from the microphone on stage sounded around the hall. Natsume flinched but otherwise had no reaction to the speaker and what they were saying till a female voice sounded.

Natsume's attention immediately focused on the voice and where it was coming from. He settled his drink on the bar, unfinished, and broke through the crowd to her a better look at the woman.

_No way, no fucking way it's her. She... died._ _She was washed away in the river. It can't..._ but his thought never finished as the woman came into clearer view. His breath caught as he looked upon the girl. Mascara stuck to her lashes in clumps, as if applied hastily. Dark makeup clung under her eyes, giving her dark circles, which seemed somewhat real,a s if she hadn't slept well for a few nights. She looked tired of meeting guest after guest but kept a strong front. A dress of baby blue satin squeezed her mid-section and fell in waves from her hips, a red sash wrapped in her flowered hair. Her bright smile had the effect of putting anyone in a good mood, as was her nature.

The hall quieted as she spoke about things Natsume did not care about. The only think he had on his mind was the day fourteen years ago when he saw this very girl sink away from him. Cognac-brown eyes never left his as he watched her wash away long ago, leaving behind a hole no one could ever repair. He had been cold ever since. But she was here, now. Those familiar brown eyes glanced over the crowd one by one, settling on no one. Not even the crimson- red eyes that stared. Not once did his eyes leave her form till she started for the stairs on the stage.

* * *

Natsume pushed his way through the crowd, making his way to the stage entrance as fast as he could. His eyes fell upon her once more as he stopped to look at the spectacle before him. Brown and blue eyes were locked in an intimate embrace, uncaring to the world surrounding them. Seductive smiles settled over their faces, ones not for others to be viewing.

Natsume stared, unmoving till his friend noticed he and the girl were being watched.

"Natsume, uh, how long have you been there," the boy laughed shyly, his face turning red in embarrassment. Natsume didn't take his eyes off the girl for one moment. He stared, begging her silently to look at him when he was met with the eyes he had never forgotten. They blinked at him, showing no response of him being familiar to him at all. Ruka looked between the two as his fiancé looked at him, questioningly.

"Natsume… is something… wrong?" Ruka looked at his friend, concern evident on his face. Did he drink too much and was too drunk to say anything?

Natsume blinked and looked away, regaining his control over his breath. "I… wasn't here for that long, don't worry." He turned to leave when a hand held him back.

"Wait, I want you to meet my fiancé personally. Mikan, this is Natsume. We've been friends for… forever I guess," Ruka joked. He pulled his fiancé toward him, slipping his arm around her comfortably.

"It's nice to meet you," she smiled. The skin around her cognac eyes wrinkled when she smiled, showing a true face of happiness. Natsume swallowed weakly and shook her outstretched hand quickly, not wanting to touch her.

"Ruka, I just came to let you know I'm outta here. I'll, uh, see you later," he sighed. He waved halfheartedly and walked off before more could be said.

He found the chick he'd kissed earlier and asked if she "wanted to have a little one-on-one time without any witnesses." Getting her to come along was easy, it always was, but getting away from the family was harder. He bumped into his sister before the door and grumbled about his "bat-shit terrible fucking luck."

"Natsume, leaving so soon?" Hotaru glance behind him to the fake blond peeking out and raised an eyebrow at him. "And with company?"

"Lay off Hotaru I'm really not in the fucking mood. Let me just go home, have a nice fuck, and then you can complain to me later, okay?" He pushed past her, dragging his date behind him through the door to his car. He left her at the passenger door before walking around to the driver's side of his black mustang. He settled in and started the motor, not bothering to put on a seat belt. Immediately after the girl's seat belt was fixed, he took off down the road toward his house made especially for fuck buddies.

* * *

The strange girl snuggled up next to him after the long fuck session and laid her head on his chest, throwing her arm over his stomach. Natsume sneered in disgust but did nothing out of exhaustion. Instead he laid there, recalling his memory of that day as he'd done many many times in the past.

* * *

Hello fellow readers! So, this is the first chapter, in a hopefully long series. But, the problem is I have a very weak muse. When I want to, I'll write like crazy. But if i'm not in the mood, nothing gets done. So, this is my warning to all of you. I don't know how long it will take me to finish it, but I will. So if you want to follow it, I suggest you favorite the story so you'll be updated to when a new chapter does come out.

Knowing I had this severe writing problem going on, I wrote two chapters, this is the first. I'm planning on writing another chapter, and then putting out the chapter I've already written so I always have one in case I don't write for a very long time. Also be warned that I have school, so that will either interfere or fule my writing passion.

If you've read this far, I thank you very much. I never realised how stressful being a writer it, so I'm appreciative to all the writers out there who write on a continues basis and have it be super good still, amazing.

On that note, I'll see you all in some other point in time. Farewell for now.


End file.
